Porn
by blushingpocky
Summary: Alasan Akashi datang ke rumah Kise hari itu cuma satu; mencari tahu apa Kise punya buku porno. Dan pencariannya membuahkan...sesuatu? Two-Shots. Special for Ki/Aka Day (7/4) Ooc. [Kise/Akashi] [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Porn © blushingpocky**

**I do not earn any profit for making this.**

* * *

"Nah, tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku buatkan teh dulu." Akashi mengangguk. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Akashi mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Tujuannya datang ke rumah Kise hari ini cuma satu; yaitu untuk mengetahui apa model sialan yang selalu bilang "Akashicchi itu segalanya untukkuu~" itu punya buku porno.

Ya, memang sedikit kekanakan, tapi Akashi sedikit curiga, curiga, bukan cemburu. Yah, sebenarnya punya buku porno itu normal untuk remaja seumur Kise, tapi tetap saja...

Akashi memulai pencariannya dari bawah kasur, tempat paling umum menyembunyikan sebuah buku porno. Sayangnya yang ditemukannya hanya hasil tes merah yang sudah diremas hingga bentuknya berubah menjadi bola. Terlalu.

Akashi mengambil semua kertas-kertas sampah itu dan membuangnya ke tempat yang selayaknya.

Berikutnya, lemari pakaian...coret itu. Sekali lirik Akashi tahu bahwa lemari pakaian itu isinya baju semua. Dasar model.

Berikutnya...meja belajar. Dengan sigap Akashi memeriksa meja, laci dan pernak-perniknya, dan dia berjumpa dengan pr matematika yang akan dikumpul besok. Dan Kise baru mengerjakan setengahnya. Setelah menghela napas kesal, Akashi mengerjakan sisa pr itu. Dengan berat hati, tentunya.

Pencarian terakhir, lemari buku. Akashi mencari buku yang paling mencurigakan; biasanya berupa buku pelajaran rumit atau buku kover kosong; namun nihil. Akashi menggigit ibu jarinya.

'_Di mana dia menyembunyikannya?'_ batin Akashi sebelum matanya melayang ke kasur Kise.

Di bawah bantal.

Atau di bawah selimut.

_Hm._

Akashi mengangkat bantalnya, dan ada semacam _notes_ kecil. Akashi mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya tanpa ragu.

.

.

Kise dengan cepat membuat teh dan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan, lalu segera kembali ke atas. Saat Kise akan masuk, dia melihat Akashi yang sedang menungging.

Kise menelan ludah.

'_Kenapa Akashicchi mengintip kolong tempat tidurku?_'

Kise terbelalak saat Akashi menemukan tes-tes merah yang didapatnya karena terlalu meremehkan pelajaran dulu. Dan lebih terbelalak lagi saat Akashi membuangnya di tempat sampah.

_Eh?!_

Dia melihat Akashi yang melirik lemarinya dan menghela napas. Kise _sweatdrop_.

Kise makin _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat Akashi memeriksa dengan teliti meja belajarnya. _Kau sedang apa, Akashicchi!?_

Setelah menunggui Akashi yang duduk dan menulis-nulis sesuatu di mejanya, si rambut merah itu melirik rak bukunya.

Kise bengong beberapa detik.

Ah.

Oh, ternyata...pfft.

Kise bersandar di dinding pintu saat melihat Akashi melihat bawah bantalnya.

_Aaah~ dia menemukannya. Satu-satunya koleksi pornoku~_

.

.

.

_Imajinasi kotorku tentang Akashicchi._

.

.

.

"Menemukan sesuatu, Akashicchi?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Konnichiwa '-')/

Agak lama tak berjumpa, blushingpocky's here~

Fanfic kali ini khusus untuk Ki/Aka Day besok (7/4), dan ini cuma two-shots, tenang saja =))

Besok akan diapdet. Dan bagi yang menunggu update-an Butlerku tersayang (kalau ada) mohon maaf, ya . Lagi agak mentok ngelanjutinnya. Tapi nggak ditelantarin kok =))

Dan saya harap fanfic pendek gaje ini menghibur kalian~

Comments will always be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kise POV_

* * *

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, sama sekali tak ada pergerakan dari Akashicchi. Aku menyeruput tehku dalam diam.

Akashicchi benar-benar baca semuanya ya?

"...Ryouta."

Aku tersadar saat Akashicchi tiba-tiba memanggil namaku. Aku menaruh gelasku di meja dan menatap ke sumber suara.

Tapi Akashicchi tidak membalikkan badannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Akashicchi?"

Diam, itu jawaban yang kudapat. Aku mengendus kesal. Reaksi yang kuharapkan tak kudapatkan. _Well_, mengharapkan Akashicchi _blushing_ itu bodoh, tapi tetap saja aku ingin lihat.

_Blushing_, sambil marah-marah...

Aaah.

Aku ingin melihat sisi _tsundere_ Akashicchi~

Entah itu ada atau tidak.

"Ryouta."

Akashicchi memanggil namaku lagi. Di-Dia membalikkan badannya! Ek-ekspresinya pasti marah! Uwaa! Apa aku akan dipukul? Waaai!

Tapi, reaksi yang kudapat bukan itu.

Senyum.

Akashicchi. Tersenyum. Lebar.

Bukan senyum malu-malu atau senyum paksa, tapi...senyum asli. Lebar pula.

Kalau di saat biasa, aku pasti bakal merasa 'kyuun'. Walau sekarang juga sih, tapi tetap saja bikin merinding. Situasi dan senyumannya itu nggak cocok!

Mana mungkin ada yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah membaca karangan seperti itu?! Yah, pasti cuma yang mengarang. Tapi subjek yang dijadikan tokoh tak bakal tersenyum.

Tapi Akashicchi tersenyum.

"A-Akashicchi?" Aku tak bisa menghilangkan kekagetan di suaraku. _Absurd,_ sumpah. Senyumannya manis, manis banget. Tapi karena situasinya tak cocok, senyumannya jadi terasa seram.

Uwaa.

Aku lupa Akashicchi punya senjata.

"Ryouta~" Akashicchi merangkak ke arahku. Mataku terbelalak. _**What.**_

Ini kan...

"Ryouta~" A-Akashicchi makin mendekat! Tuhan! B-bokongnya! Bokongnya bergoyang-goyang! Kyaaa! Aku ingin pegang!

Dan, tiba-tiba Akashicchi sudah berpose seperti kucing di depanku.

"A-Aka—" Aku tak tahu mau mengucapkan apa. Tiba-tiba Akashicchi jadi mahluk terseksi di dunia(ku). Walau sebelumnya dia memang seksi sih... Tidak tidak tidak.

Bukan itu.

"Akashicchi—tidak marah?" Aku berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata paling bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan bokong yang mengalihkan duniaku itu.

"Hmmm..." Akashicchi menerjangku. Menerjangku! Dia di atasku sekarang! Uwaaa! Apa-apa mungkin ini...KYAAA!

"Tentu saja." Akashicchi berucap sambil tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba sudah ada gunting yang menancap di lantai.

"Uwaaa!"

G-gila! Kalau aku telat menghindar 0,01 detik saja, aku pasti akan mati!

Aku kembali menatap Akashicchi dengan keringat dingin.

Glek, dia masih tersenyum.

Jangan tersenyum semanis itu sambil memainkan gunting, kumohon.

"Aku nggak marah kok, Ryouta. Karena itu, sebelum kau menjemput ajalmu, kuberikan kau sedikit servis. Sekarang, mati."

"GYAAA!" Aku harus membalikkan kepalaku dengan kecepatan super. Tangan Akashicchi terlalu cepat! Walau aku tahu dia takkan benar-benar membunuhku, tapi tetap saja gunting itu berbahaya!

"Eh?"

Walau cuma sekilas, aku melihat Akashicchi menggigit bibir bawahnya barusan. Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang dia...EEEH?!

"Wa! UWAA! T-tunggu Akashicchi! Kyaaa!"

Nggak mungkin, kan? Si-sisi sadis Akashicchi bangkit!? TIDAAK! Tapi dipukuli Akashicchi memang terasa enak sih—tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau begini terus, wajahku bisa terluka.

Karena itu, aku meremas bokong Akashicchi yang dari tadi membuatku ngiler. Dan aku mendengar pekikan kecil.

Waw. Ternyata lumayan juga.

Akashicchi langsung bangkit dan menendangku. Aku sama sekali tak menghindar.

Aku tak masalah asal dia jangan melukai wajahku. Wajah adalah hidup seorang model, tahu.

"Ryouta." Lagi-lagi, Akashicchi tersenyum manis. Aku balik tersenyum manis, "Jangan wajahku."

Jawaban yang kuterima adalah tendangan langsung ke selangkanganku.

"...Uh!" Erangak kecil terlepas dari mulutku. Tendangan itu membuatku merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat bersamaan. Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Ini yang kau dapat jika kau punya pacar yang termasuk dalam kategori 'sadistis'.

"Hmph." Aku mendengar Akashicchi mendengus di atasku.

"M-masih marah? Aw..." Aku memegangi selangkanganku. Nyeri. Tendangannya makin kuat saja.

Mudah-mudahan di masa depan aku masih bisa menggaet_ title_ 'pacar', bukan _'sandbag_'.

Akashicchi mengambil tehnya dan minum sambil membaca _notes_ itu. Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Aka—Akashicchi?" Tentu saja si empunya nama menghiraukanku.

Aaaah.

Aku memang nggak bisa menang darinya.

Dengan susah payah aku berjalan ke dekat Akashicchi dan duduk di belakangnya. Dan ya, Akashicchi memang tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya itu mengejek.

Che.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Akashicchi tak protes.

"Neee...boleh nggak?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh nggaaak?"

"Hmm?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Ayolah, aku nggak ingin main-main, Akashicchi. Kau tahu maksudku.

"Boleh nggak?"

"Terlalu cepat," jawab Akashicchi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu, Akashicchi?" Pertanyaan yang dari dulu tak berani kusuarakan, akhirnya kukatakan juga padanya.

"...entahlah. Tapi karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, kubiarkan kau menyentuhku sedikit."

Aku berkedip. Heh?

Akashicchi memegang tanganku dan memasukkan tanganku ke celananya. Walau masih bingung, tanpa sadar aku meremas 'sesuatu' di dalam sana. Akashicchi menghela napas.

"...boleh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hanya menyentuh, Ryouta. Tak lebih."

"Menyentuh...apa saja kan?"

"...hmmm."

"Hehe~"aku tertawa kecil, sebelum menarik melahap bibir Akashicchi. Akashicchi membuka bibirnya sedikit, dan aku langsung memasukkan lidahku ke dalam.

"Hngh..." Uwah. Desahan Akashicchi benar-benar membuatku terangsang. Sial, kenapa aku nggak dibolehkan melakukannya? Tapi dibolehkan menyentuh begini saja sudah syukur. Biasanya saja mau pegangan tangan saja susah.

"Mm..." Sembari menciumnya, aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam baju seragam Akashicchi, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Pasti karena tanganku yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang panas.

"Ngh..." Akashicchi menggeliat tak nyaman ketika aku mengelus dadanya. Uaaah.

"Nn!" Ketika aku menyentuh tonjolan kecil di dadanya, Akashicchi mulai melawan. Hee, tak terbiasa di bawah orang ya? Aku menekan tonjolan itu, membuat napasnya terputus sedikit, dan perlawanannya berkurang.

Aku melepas ciumanku dan mulai fokus memainkan dua tonjolan mungil itu. Ekspresi Akashicchi sekarang benar-benar seksi.

"Ngh...nnn...mh..." Aaaah! Akashicchi, jangan ditahan! Ayo keluarkan suaramu! 'Ah, ah!' gitu, seperti di mimpiku!

"Akashicchi, enak?" Dia menggeleng. Ah, dia tahu toh, kalau aku mencoba membuatnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"...hmm." Dia makin menahannya dan kembali membaca _notes_ itu. Aku tertawa kecil sambil memilin tonjolan itu.

"Kau—ngha...,"

_Yes,_ aku berhasil membuat Akashicchi mendesah. Walau masih bukan 'Ah' gitu sih. Che!

"Akashicchi..." Aku menjilat lehernya, kemudian mengemutnya, meninggalkan jejak merah di leher putih itu. Yah, pasti dia akan menghajarku jika tahu aku melakukannya sih. Tapi tak apa, dia takkan sadar.

Perhatian Akashicchi terfokus pada _notes_ itu sekarang. Aku sedikit cemburu sekarang._ Notes_ kecil itu jauh lebih berharga dariku, Akashicchi?!

Geram, kutarik kuat-kuat tonjolan di dada Akashicchi, dan itu sukses membuatnya terpekik. Entah karena nyeri atau nikmat, aku tak tahu.

Dan pekikan itu membuat ketahananku rapuh seketika. Aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya lagi.

"...boleh, ya?" Aku tak tahan. Kumohon, Akashicchi.

"..." Ah! D-dia menundukkan wajahnya! Akashicchiiiii!

"Terserah."

Hanya itu jawabannya. Tersenyum, aku kembali menggigiti leher Akashicchi. Ahh~

"Nah, Akashicchi. Kita mulai."

"...mm."

* * *

_Akashi POV_

* * *

Aku terbangun karena pekikan seseorang. Aku mengangkat selimut dan berusaha duduk. Agak susah karena tangan seseorang yang memeluk pinggangku dan rasa nyeri yang terasa di pinggangku.

Sialan, ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan hal ini.

"Aka—Akashi-kun! Kya!" Ah, Kise-_san_ rupanya.

_God_, dia benar-benar mirip Ryouta dari sisi manapun. Sebelas-dua belas. Bahkan tinggi kakak perempuan Ryouta ini jauh melebihiku. Cih.

"Ada apa, Kise-_san_?" tanyaku berusaha sopan. Walau aku sudah tahu kenapa dia memekik sih. Dan kenapa si model bodoh satu ini tidak bangun juga.

"Ihihi, tak apa. Aku tutup pintunya ya. Silakan bersenang-senang~," serunya sebelum menutup pintu. Hah.

Aku menghela napas.

Aku lumayan bodoh semalam. Dan dia yang memanfaatkan momen itu takkan kumaafkan.

Nah, sekarang...

"Akan kubangunkan dia dengan cara apa, ya?" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

* * *

**FIN?**

* * *

Akankah Kise terbangun? Who knows ;v

HAPPY KI/AKA DAY! M-makass-makasih repiunyaa~

maaf gabisa balas satu-satu u_u)

Endingnya memuaskan? atau malah bikin bosen?

saya lagi demen apron celana renang, nih /

oke no more bacot.

Nah, comments will always be appreciated, nyan~


End file.
